


ensayo y error

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Haikus [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuidan el uno del otro. “Hermanos”, dice Toro, y James se ríe aunque no dice nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ensayo y error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> En respuesta a la prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _memories_  
>  the long shadow of a  
> heart-shaped stone

**10.**

James no sabe lo que es perder. Su padre lo recoge con las rodillas destrozadas y un ojo morado y tiene que aguantar la mirada llorosa de Becca desde un rincón del salón. James siempre se está moviendo, tiene una sonrisa mellada y aún no ha aprendido a bloquear los golpes, pero sabe que puede devolverlos todos.

 

**14.**

En los barracones son más animales que personas; cachorros asustados que arañan a todo a lo que alcanzan con la esperanza de sacar sangre de alguna parte. James tiene catorce años, es toda una vida y al mismo tiempo se trata de una diferencia abismal. Los reclutas más jóvenes aceptan sus cartones de tabaco y las revistas que lleva escondidas bajo una antigua chaqueta de su padre. Se los arrebatan de las manos con el miedo escondido bajo capas de cansancio y horas escuchando una radio que apenas funciona. Les envidia de aquella manera en la que buscas tapar algo dentro, con el murmullo constante de la rabia que te nace desde debajo de las uñas.

Es cuando deja de buscar peleas con niños para empezar a buscarlas en animales heridos con uniforme de soldado (niños, al fin y al cabo). Se raspa los nudillos a puñetazos y a veces contra la espalda de algún compañero de barracón. Prueba su primer cigarrillo en invierno, con una nube de vaho que se cuela entre sus dedos y el cinturón mal abrochado. Ninguno sabe lo que hace. No saben pelear, no saben fumar, no saben tocarse. Funcionan por ensayo y error, tal y como James ha funcionado siempre, incapaz de quedarse quieto aunque no sepa cuál será el resultado.

 

**16.**

Cuidan el uno del otro. “Hermanos”, dice Toro, y James se ríe aunque no dice nada.

A veces se sienta a fumar junto a Steve. Porque puede, porque Steve desaprueba. Porque tiene los dedos helados y tarda el doble en liar el cigarrillo. Steve está callado a la vuelta de las misiones. No tiene nada que ver con cómo se comporta cuando salen a bailar, cuando habla con los soldados o cuando se pone el traje. Es un animal completamente distinto, casi como James es una persona cuando Steve está callado.

A veces cree que Becca continúa allí, tirando de su camisa hasta que puede dormir. Bucky duerme en una de las esquinas, como dormía en el barracón. Duerme encogido y con los calcetines arrugados, esperando que la edad le alcance en cualquier momento.

(Becca es la única vez en toda su vida en la que James no ha hecho nada, no será la única de la que se arrepienta.)

 

**18.**

Steve nunca pregunta sobre sus misiones en solitario. A veces duerme durante dos días y se encuentra la mano vendada al despertar y Steve ha rellenado y tirado decenas de hojas de bocetos. Sus uniformes están arrugados en la esquina de la tienda que les asignaron hace una semana. “¿Estás bien, Buck?” se siente como si todo el pelotón le hubiera pasado por encima, aún nota alambres contra su espalda. Sacude la cabeza y busca un hueco más cerca de Steve, que se tensa cuando James cuela los dedos bajo su camiseta.

Steve es la única persona que consigue que su apodo suene a acusación sin pretenderlo, como si ambos hubieran empezado a creerse lo que cuentan sus tebeos.

James no es una buena persona, pero hace lo correcto, y eso no suele ser agradable.

(En ocasiones se pregunta qué se pierde al estar en Alemania. Si Becca tendrá el pelo rubio como su madre y si con el tiempo él habría encontrado una vocación que no incluyese un rifle.)

 

**20.**

Su mano se aferra al metal y escucha los gritos de Steve a su espalda. Hace calor y su brazo arde, es incapaz de ver entre el aire que ondula frente a él, los restos de metal que caen a toda velocidad a su espalda. Grita, se deja la garganta y su voz se mezcla con la de Steve, que extiende la mano hacia él, pero todo lo que siente después es frío.

 

**23.**

Es americano. Es ruso. Es británico. Son los setenta y los ochenta y los americanos llegaron a la luna antes que ellos. Los soldados se lo cuentan entre risas, mientras juegan a las cartas y él se deja agujerear, se viste una y otra vez. A Moscú y a Illinois y hay un senador que quiere dejar de aceptar sobornos. “Los americanos no llegaron a la luna, eso es una patraña”, y él asiente como si entendiera, pero todo se le escapa.

A veces ponen la radio, nunca llega a escuchar una canción más de dos veces, pero Natalia a veces canta. En ropa interior y cargando su arma, se sube las medias y tararea. Son las canciones que recuerda, antes de volver a su caja.

 

**25.**

Hay un nicho, y en él reconoce el apellido, pero no reconoce el nombre. Ahora lleva el pelo más corto, el brazo cubierto por la cazadora. Traza el nombre con la mano sin guante.

No contactan con él, todos los canales oficiales han caído y el Soldado de Invierno está oficialmente muerto. No tiene una misión y no tiene un sitio en el que estar, no ha estado tanto tiempo despierto desde la Guerra Fría.

Se recoloca la gorra y deja la tumba de Rebecca Barnes atrás.


End file.
